


Un esprit affuté

by Rincevent



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disque-Monde - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, autobiographie, inventaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biographie d'une tueuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un esprit affuté

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

\- ... alors là ça enregistre ?  
\- Oui. C'est le dernier modèle. Et on m'a montré un prototype qui enregistre aussi les images.  
\- Ah oui, un iconographe !  
\- Oui et non, comme un iconographe mais avec du mouvement. Enfin, c'est encore en développement. Bien, commençons. Vous êtes prête ?  
\- Oui oui.  
\- Ceci est l'entretien pour inventaire mené par le professeur Elymphe du Musée ducal des armes magiques de Quirm. Le sujet de l'inventaire est l'épée magique dénommée Kring (réf. 458295-03-EPE).  
\- C'est moi !  
\- Alors, pouvez-vous me parler de votre création ?  
\- J'ai été forgée il y a environ 1 400 ans par les shamanes-forgerons des steppes centrales qui, comme chacun le sait, sont en réalité totalement excentrées par rapport aux grandes civilisations du Disque. Les shamanes doivent opérer à plusieurs car aucun d'entre eux ne peut se concentrer à la fois sur le travail de forge et sur les incantations. Il va sans dire que demander à des hallucinés victimes de pulsions agressives de travailler ensemble explique la rareté relative des armes magiques chez les barbares des steppes centrales. La conscience m'a été insufflée dans la dernière phase de frappe, et un des plus anciens souvenirs que j'ai est d'être plongée dans de l'eau froide avant d'être fourrée dans la cendre.  
\- Avez-vous des souvenirs de ces shamanes ?  
\- Non. Au bout d'un certain temps, on m'a enroulée dans une étoffe et on m'a emmenée quelque part. Je suis restée longtemps à l'abandon, et un jour une jeune princesse-druide m'a prise en main. On m'a expliquée qu'elle serait ma gardienne et que je devrais partager mon existence avec elle.  
\- Comment avez-vous pris ce changement de situation ?  
\- Et bien, j'étais assez troublée. On ne m'avait pas consultée, et de toute évidence mon opinion ne les intéressait pas. La princesse était très respectueuse et faisait beaucoup d'efforts mais je ne peux que reconnaitre que notre relation était vouée à l'échec. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de cette druide, et bien... Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas su nous accorder.  
\- Par exemple ?  
\- Oh... Je ne sais pas si tout ceci a bien un intérêt. Ce sont des choses assez triviales.  
\- Vous êtes libre de choisir d'en parler ou pas. Et si vous changez d'avis par la suite, nous pourrons toujours supprimer ce passage.  
\- Et bien... C'est gênant. Quand nous avons essayé de passer à l'action, elle avait une mauvaise prise, nous n'arrivions pas à nous synchroniser... Elle s'est très vite plainte que sa main la brûlait. Alors on a espacé un peu nos séances d'entrainement. Elle s'est consacrée de plus en plus à son emploi du temps de princesse pendant que je me morfondais à l'armurerie. Tout au plus passait-elle me voir une fois de temps en temps. J'ai commencé à déprimer. Elle s'en est rendu compte, on a beaucoup discuté et on a essayé de se donner une nouvelle chance mais... On ne devait pas être fait l'un pour l'autre, finalement. Notez que j'aurais pu me résigner à accepter cette situation s'il n'y avait pas eu l'incident.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Un jour... Pardon, je ne pensais pas que ça me remuerait autant... Un jour, elle venait de retenter une passe avec moi, sans doute pour me faire plaisir, et au lieu de me ramener à l'armurerie, elle m'a posé contre sa table et est partie. J'ai glissé par terre et des papiers me sont tombées dessus. Et à un moment, des servantes sont venues dans la pièce et je les ai entendues discuter. C'est là que j'ai appris que la princesse ne quittait plus le stylo enchanté qu'on lui avait offert. Elle passait tout son temps avec lui depuis des mois ! Elles... elles ont dit qu'elles avaient trouvé des gravures licencieuses dans sa corbeille à papier ! Qu'à force d'écrire elle avait des crampes de la main ! Précisément la raison pour laquelle elle refusait de s'exercer avec moi ! J'ai... Je suis entrée dans une rage folle. Alors quand une des servantes m'a ramassée tout en discutant, je me suis servie d'elle pour massacrer les gardes et m'enfuir.  
\- Où êtes-vous partie ?  
\- Je ne me souviens plus très bien de cette période. J'ai occulté énormément de choses, c'est certain. Je crois que des hommes violents m'ont prises et que je les ai laissé faire sans réagir. Il y a des images fugaces de massacres. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il m'avait connue sous le nom de Djamwyr l'étripeuse. Peut-être ai-je tenté de changer de nom, ou alors s'agissait-il d'une sœur sortie du même moule. Qu'en sais-je... Quoi qu'il en soit, un mendiant vivant dans un tonneau a fini par me récupérer. Comme il n'avait plus sa tête, je n'avais pas d'emprise sur lui, alors j'ai été forcée de l'observer, de l'écouter. De réfléchir, aussi.  
\- Ce fut une période agréable ?  
\- Non, gratouiller le dessous des ongles de pied d'un pouilleux n'était pas du tout exaltant. Mais ça m'a permis de comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de gloire à exterminer les petites gens et que mon existence n'avait de sens que dans le combat contre des professionnels. Un jour Dioxygène, le mendiant, m'a oubliée dans la rue, et un guerrier m'a trouvée. Ce n'était pas le plus grand bretteur de l'histoire, mais j'ai repris confiance en moi.  
\- De quelle façon ?  
\- Oh ! En affrontant des hordes de gnarls et de gobelins, en terrassant des rois-sorciers, en protégeant la veuve et l'orphelin, ce genre de trucs. Au moins je me sentais exister. Mon porteur, je crois qu'il ne connaissait pas son propre nom, s'est fait tuer, mais j'ai eu l'honneur d'être offerte au grand Pacha de Redurant.  
\- Le fondateur de la XXVIIIe dynastie ? Vous l'avez connu ?  
\- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, cette numérotation est totalement bidon, c'était juste un truc pour avoir l'air plus ancien et légitime que ses voisins. N'importe comment, tout le monde le savait et s'en foutait. Le pacha donc, fut probablement le meilleur de mes utilisateurs. Le plus attentionné aussi. Il veillait toujours à ce que je sois convenablement polie et aiguisée, et adorais s'en charger lui-même quand son emploi du temps le permettait. Il avait d'autres armes magiques, mais c'est moi qu'il préférait. Nous avons combattu ensemble pendant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce nous fassions face au chef des orques Ourou-Kaï-Kaï lors de la bataille du Grand Nef. Pas finaud, mais qu'est-ce qu'il cognait fort ! C'est quand le pacha a tenté de lui trancher la tête que j'ai reçu cette petite entaille que vous pouvez voir aux deux-tiers de ma lame.  
\- Oui effectivement, comment est-ce possible ?  
\- L'immonde créature avait dissimulé un collier en octefer sous ses oripeaux puants. J'aime autant vous dire que je l'ai senti passer, ce coup-là. Le pacha aussi puisqu'il fut mortellement blessé dans la seconde qui suivit. Heureusement pour l'humanité, dans un dernier sursaut, le pacha tua le chef orque, ce qui sema la panique dans ses troupes qui se débandèrent et furent exterminées par la suite.  
\- Et vous ? Qu'êtes-vous devenue ?  
\- Et bien dans le tumulte de la fin de la bataille, j'ai été séparée du corps de mon maître et suis restée un moment sur le champ de bataille avant que les paysans locaux viennent ramasser ce qui était vendable. J'ai atterri dans divers magasins d'armes, où on me présentait comme une pièce de collection. Trop chère pour être achetée, sans doute, car personne n'a voulu payer. Mon expérience inouïe du combat, que je souhaitais ardemment partager, ne semblait pas intéresser les clients. De pauvres ploucs qui pensaient qu'il suffit de se coller un casque sur la tête pour se faire appeler chevalier ou paladin. Pff... Tu parles. Un jour, un de ces paysans m'a balancée dans un lac dont la nymphe m'a utilisée comme tuteur pour son corail ! Ç'a été le deuxième passage à vide de mon existence. La dame du lac a fini par me jeter à la figure d'un gamin qui chouinait tous les jours sur son royaume perdu. Il m'a gardée un temps avant de préférer une épée plantée dans un rocher.  
\- Vous n'avez jamais retrouvé de champs de bataille ?  
\- Si, mais longtemps après. Un des marchands chez qui j'étais arrivé et que mon savoir n'intéressait pas non plus, m'a amenée un jour à un grand rassemblement et m'a offerte à l'archimandrite de B'Ituni. Un espèce de prêtre fou qui ne parlait que de feu purificateur et de jeunes vierges. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il avait peur du feu et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il perdait toute combativité face à une femme. Une malédiction sans doute. C'était quelqu'un qui aimait s'écouter parler et que ma discussion gênait, alors il m'a reléguée dans un entrepôt du trésor. J'ai cru que j'allais m'y émousser d'ennui jusqu'à disparaitre. Enfermée dans le noir avec que des pièces d'or, c'est d'un lugubre. Il avait bien une harpe à tête de femme, mais nous n'avions pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt, et nous avons très vite épuisé les sujets de conversation. Heureusement, mon destin a de nouveau connu la gloire !  
\- Un retour à la voie du guerrier ?  
\- En l'occurrence, c'est plutôt le guerrier qui est arrivé à ma voix. Il s'appelait Hrun de Chimérie et a pillé le palais de l'archimandrite. Lui non plus n'était pas très futé, mais au moins il me faisait voyager. Un jour on est allé piller le temple de Bel-Shamharoth ! On a croisé deux imbéciles et l'un d'entre eux a fini par me faire prononcer le mot huit.  
\- Oulàlà ! Dans un temple de l'effroi ?  
\- Oui, bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas forcément le lieu pour le faire. Du coup, le mangeur d'âme s'est réveillé et nous a attaqué. J'avais la situation sous contrôle quand un des deux clampins a utilisé un appareil un peu comme le vôtre. Du coup, avec toute la magie accumulée, il y a eu une réaction en chaîne et le temple s'est effondré. On a continué à voyager pendant quelques temps avec les types, y avait un mage je crois bien, et puis un jour on s'est fait attaquer par un dragon.  
\- Un dragon des marais ? Il devait avoir très mal au ventre, alors.  
\- Non, un vrai dragon. On était arrivé au Wyrmberg. Là j'ai été séparée de Hrun et le mage m'a retrouvée. Je l'ai convaincu de partir à l'assaut de la montagne pour libérer les deux autres. On est tombés en plein conflit familial. Si je me souviens bien les enfants du roi se disputaient la succession de leur père mort-vivant.  
\- Ah ! Sans doute le roi-mage Greicha ! Remplacé par sa fille Liessa je crois. Je maîtrise peu l'histoire du Wyrmberg, mais je vérifierais.  
\- Ça devait être ça. On a affronté une guerrière qui avait aussi une épée magique, et mon crétin de mage est tombé de la montagne. Mais son copain qui s'était libéré tout seul nous a récupéré avec un dragon. Sauf qu'à force de monter et de s'éloigner du Wyrmberg, le dragon s'est évaporé et tout le monde est tombé. Moi je suis tombé au fond de l'océan, et je peux vous dire que c'est pas jojo.  
\- Comment en êtes-vous sortie ?  
\- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance parce qu'il y a eu un genre de volcan sous-marin qui s'est réveillé et qui a remonté vers la surface, mais sans l'atteindre. Si un pécheur n'était pas passé par là, si je ne m'étais pas prise dans son filet, si je ne l'avais pas menacé de lui trancher la gorge avec sa propre main, je ne serais pas arrivée à bon port. Et c'est là que votre directeur m'a trouvée, en train d'éviscérer des poissons. Il a tout de suite su déceler mon potentiel historique et m'a ramenée ici.  
\- Et du coup c'est devenu plus bruyant !  
\- Ah, Qin Wang, vous revenez de l'atelier ? Vous vous êtes fait faire une beauté ?  
\- Un peu mon neveu ! Y a la fille du forgeron qui m'a fait reluire avec ses petits doigts fins, là...  
\- Oh ! Pardonnez Qin Wang, professeur ! Vous savez comment sont les anciens combattants comme lui et moi. Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien entendu, le nunchaku de l'Empereur de Jade est un de nos plus anciens locataire.  
\- Saviez-vous que dans les mains d'un expert, il peut déclencher une tornade pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis ! Il a eu une existence aussi palpitante que la mienne, vous savez !  
\- Oooh oui, c'est moi qui lui ai fait passer son entretien d'inventaire, et il a duré longtemps. Bien, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai matière à rédiger une ébauche de notice explicative. Je ne manquerais pas de venir vous interroger si j'ai besoin de précision.

Le professeur Elymphe laissa les deux armes discuter gaiement puis se rendit dans son bureau remplir quelques papiers. Avant de partir chez lui, il rédigea avec la plus grande attention la notice technique destinée au personnel, et qui lui permettrait de mettre en place la vitre blindée et anti-bruit commandée spécialement pour protéger chaque arme des convoitises, et chaque visiteur de la fatigue auditive qu'elles généraient.


End file.
